Sasuke's Harem
by Gurorori-Lolita-Chan
Summary: A SasuGaa story. Sasuke is the father of the Uchiha okiya and adds Gaara to his okiya as a geisha, but will Sasuke himself end up falling for the fiery redhead? YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Well hi everyone! Thanks for looking at my fic! Well this is officially my first fic that I'll post, but I've written others. Ok now…It will mostly be in Sasuke's point of view

_thoughts _

talking

Sukie says…. Skye does not own Naruto! If she did you all would die of nosebleeds…

Any way on with the story!

----------------------------------------------SasuGaa-------------------------------------------------

"Urggh, why must the world be so bright and loud?" the raven-haired man cursed, getting up from his bed.

Once again he has woken up with a hangover, you'd think that as a an owner of the most prominent okiya in Japan, he'd have plenty of men to choose from to fill his nights, but no he preferred to disappear by himself with a bottle of sake.

_I swear I think I'm a-sexual or something, either that or I'm too picky,_ he mused as he started to get ready for the day. His musings were broken by a timid knock at the door and a girl peeking her head into the room, seeing he was decent, and walked in.

"Uchiha-sama, your breakfast is ready sir…"

"I'll be down in a minute Yuko."

_Sometimes, _Sasuke thought, _I hate being the father of an okiya, it's far too much work, though if I don't watch it I'll become like Shikamaru…_

Slowly the raven made his way down to the dining room, passing many geisha who were hurrying about to get ready for the day, for you see the rule in the okiya was to be ready for the day and down to breakfast before Father, but Sasuke really didn't particularly care today. There were too many important things going on for that to matter.

Today was the last Tuesday of the month, the day that he bought new boys to become geisha. As usual the okiya ate breakfast and readied themselves in the tearoom, to see the new recruits. They sat in their usual order, Sasuke at the head of the table and Naruto and Haku, his most prominent geisha, to his left and right, respectively and this hierarchy went down the table through all of the 23 geisha of the okiya.

As ready as they could be they sat through 2 hours of seeing no potential until one red head was shove into the room.

------------------------------------------SasuGaa-----------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger-ish! Any guesses for who the redhead is?

Alrighty, you see that button down there? You do, good! Now click it and write nice things or I shall sick Aleanora on you. (Tis a scary thing)

All flames will be used to make smores.


	2. Chapter 2

I shall love you forever since you got this far!

Once again Skye does not own Naruto, 3: sad kitty face

Speaking

Thoughts 

On with the story!

A fiery looking redhead was shoved unceremoniously into the room and the door slammed behind him.

When Sasuke got a clear look at him, he immediately knew he was bought. Even if he knew he would buy him he had to do a proper interview.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked curiously,

"Gaara" the boy managed to meep out quietly, suddenly losing his fiery temper after seeing a room full of beautiful bishies.

"Well then Gaara how old are you?" Sasuke asked already fully knowing the answer from reading Gaara's resume. "15" stated the aforementioned redhead, "If you are going to ask questions you already know the answer to, I might as well leave now and save you the trouble," Gaara spat out.

"Well aren't we the quick-tempered one?" Sasuke mocked," But all the same it is true we should ask some real questions. Anyone dieing to know anything?" the raven asked the geisha of the okiya. Unabashedly one of the geisha asked," So is your hair red **everywhere**?" To this Gaara just blushed. "Well we know who the uke is now," Naruto giggled. This statement earned the blonde a GaarashallkillyoulikeSweeneyTodd glare of death (A/N Skye owns this! Ahem anyway…)

"Anyway," Sasuke said, "What are your skills?"

"I'm a dancer," he mumbled

"What was that cutie?" a geisha called.

"I'm a dancer," he repeated louder.

"Ooh, Haku looks like you've got some competition." Naruto teased.

"No I don't know we can do partner dances," he said sending Gaara a wink.

"I'll have to be there," Sasuke said imagining the two dancing," Well now to the serious questions, Gaara have you ever had a previous owner?"

"No Father-sempai."

"What did you do prier to becoming a geisha?"

"I worked for Orochimaru-dono"

"Doing what?"

"Getting the boys ready for selling."

"And now you're for sale?"

"Yes Father-sempai."

"Are you still a virgin Gaara?"

"Yes Father-sempai." Gaara said with a blush.

"Ok, you may leave now Gaara."

Gaara bowed to Sasuke and left the tatami room sliding the rice paper door quietly behind him.

"So what do you think of him?" Sasuke asked, earning a roomful of glares.

"Do you even have to ask?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Good, I'll go settle the price and you two," he said pointing to Naruto and Haku, "will be in charge of him."

---------------------------------------SasuGaa----------------------------------

I'm so sorry it's so short! But the chapters will start getting longer soon!

Review please!

Once again all flames will be used to make smores!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Chapter 3, almost to the yaoi!

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------SasuGaa------------------------------------------------

Gaara had been in the okiya for 3 weeks now, watching the other men go from their average selves to beautiful geisha. He himself was not allowed to go out as a geisha yet; he was not fully trained. After his training was over he would be able to entertain as a geisha, and hopefully get a danna. One of his new best friends, Naruto was just united with his danna, Uchiha Itachi, whom Naruto loved deeply. Gaara hoped that he and his danna would be in love like Itachi and Naruto.

Time Skip 6 weeks

Gaara, a full geisha now (A/N I know it takes years to become a geisha but shhhhh!) was coming home from an afternoon tea ceremony when he remembered he would be the only one home. He climbed the stairs only to fall back down after running into someone, "What do you think you're-" Gaara started to yell before he realized who he was yelling at "Oh! I'm so sorry Father-sempai." Gaara said bowing to the floor, "That is ok Gaara, I have some news for you anyway" Sasuke said helping the boy up, "I have had many inquiries about becoming your danna."

Gaara looked surprised to hear this but regained his usual calm mask so quickly you would never have thought it changed.

"That is good Father-sempai, then I will be able to make the okiya more money." Gaara said with a straightforward tone. Though outside he was calm, inside he was unraveling; he wanted to be in love with his danna, not be put with some random old man!

"If I may inquire, Father-sempai, who wishes to be my danna?"

"There were four men tha-"

Just as Sasuke was about to name the men, the okiya door was flung open and slammed shut by…

------------------------------------------SasuGaa--------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger!

Review and I shall post the yaoi!


	4. Chapter 4

The yaoi has arrived!

Tell me what you think and Enjoy!

------------------------------------------SasuGaa-------------------------------------------------

Just as Sasuke was about to name the men, the okiya door was flung open and slammed shut by Haku who fell to his knees sobbing against the doorway. Gaara heard this and ran to his best friend while Sasuke calmly walked down the staircase to where the boys were. He may have appeared uncaring, but he was truly worried about Haku, whom he had come to see as a true son over the years.

When Sasuke arrived at the door Gaara was holding Haku and gently rocking him.

"Haku what happened?" Sasuke asked as gently as he could.

"I was with one of my regular patrons, Deidara-sama, and he wanted more than just my company, and was willing to pay the extra, so I allowed it," Haku said in between sobs "and Zabuza-sama found out and he…" this brought forth a new salvo of sobs as Gaara rubbed circles in the boys back

"What did he do Haku?" Sasuke asked forcefully

"He beat Deidara-sama who was trying to protect me, he called me nothing more than a common whore!" Gaara whispered soothing sounds to the boy and with Sasuke's help laid him in his bed as he fell asleep.

"I will have to talk to Zabuza" Sasuke said looking at his "son".

Timeskip

"Zabuza do you know why I called you here?" Sasuke said pacing about his office.

"No sir I do not." Zabuza said acting as if nothing had happened. "You tried to attack Haku" Sasuke growled pinning Zabuza to his chair, "I allowed your relationship if you promised never to lay a hand on Haku, it's over now, you are never to see him again! No get out!" Sasuke yelled hurling Zabuza out the door.

"I will see him again." Zabuza swore to himself

Timeskip

Gaara was outside staring at the night sky when he was called to meet with Sasuke. He knocked and entered the beautiful tatami room, bowing as he did so.

"I've called you here to speak to you about Haku, I have forbidden Zabuza from seeing him. I thought you should know this for the future if you ever see Zabuza. Also I have called about your danna. The men who wish to be your danna are Kimimaro, Rock Lee, Kankuro of the Sand (A/N They are not brothers in this one) and your old boss Orochimaru-dono.

Gaara stuttered at the last name but regained his composure enough to say, "I am honored to have such important men wish to be my danna." "As you should be." Sasuke said.

Gaara stood and walked to the other side of the room to retrieve sake for the Uchiha, when seeing him bend over, the aforementioned Uchiha felt himself moan slightly at the sight. Gaara dismissed the small noise and continued on. He poured the sake gracefully into the cup, showing Sasuke the underside of his wrist as he did so. (A/N In all of the books I have read about Japan the under side of the arm and back of the neck have been found erotic so I hope this is right)

Sasuke saw this and stared hungrily at it, the Redhead still oblivious, talking about something or other.

_I can't stand this anymore!_ Sasuke thought, as he looked the geisha up and down, taking in the beautiful grey kimono and vibrant purple obi, imagining what was underneath, knowing that geisha always matched their underwear and obi. (A/N I have no clue if this is true or not)

"You know," Gaara blathered on, "I really don't know why he would do tha-" the aforementioned redhead was interrupted as Sasuke crashed his pale lips to Gaara's rouge painted mouth.

It was a rough kiss, full of passion and hunger. Sasuke moved down and started sucking on the hollow at the base of Gaara's throat, causing the geisha to groan as Sasuke removed his clothing one layer at a time leaving only his koshimaki (A/N hip-wrap) on (and panties of course!) he kissed around to Gaara's front, leaving bruises in his wake, he leaned down as he unwound the koshimaki, seeing Gaara's purple underwear that did indeed match the obi.

Sasuke, saw not only were they panties but a thong, as he pulled them down to attend to Gaara's manhood. He blew on the tip, licking it like a lollipop, causing the normally stoic geisha to mewl in want.

"Stop fucking teasing me!" The redhead managed to get out. Without a word more the raven took the whole length into his mouth, the redhead tried to buck deeper into his mouth but was held down by the raven's strong hands. Gaara came with a long cry, his mind completely blown away.

"You ready?" the raven asked quickly, and with a nod he slid 2 fingers in scissoring the geisha's virgin hole.

"Now damnit!" Gaara growled as he pulled the raven's fingers out and started to push himself down onto Sasuke's achingly hard shaft.

Wanting to go faster Sasuke flipped them and started pounding into the smaller man, neither could take much more as Gaara came suddenly with Sasuke not too long after him.

Both men lay on the floor huffing when Sasuke looked over at Gaara and saw that the smaller man was asleep and wrapped his arms around him protectively, soon falling asleep, breathing in time with his lover.

-----------------------------------------------SasuGaa------------------------------------------------

Comment!

You know you want to!

Don't worry there are many more chapters to go, ja ne!


	5. Author's Note

Hey everybody! I have come to realize not everyone knows as much about geishas as I do (thanks Black-Panther lover!) So I decided to write out some definitions!

Geisha- means artist or artisan in Japanese, they entertain men with conversation, song, and dance, normally while serving them drinks (tea, sake, etc.) and they get paid by the hour to do so. And a geishas can be asked for sexual acts but most of the time a geisha will turn down the man asking because the are not prostitutes they are entertainers.

Okiya- the household in which geisha live

Father- (in real okiyas Mothers run them but I switched it to fit my story) A father is the leader of the okiya, superior to everyone.

If there is anything else you don't understand please tell me!


	6. Chapter 6

I am so so sorry! I'm trying to update but I'm just getting over the flu and missed a week of school and am trying to catch up, I have the chapters written but I just need to type them.

This will be the last short chapter, I was going to start my long chapters but I had to end this chappie here so enjoy and please don't be angry!

Aleanora says Skye does not own Naruto!

-----------------------------------------------SasuGaa-------------------------------------------------

Gaara woke up, blinking as the sunlight filtered into the room, and saw he was alone in Sasuke's room. Clean clothes and towels were in a pile at the foot of the bed. As memories from the night before flooded back Gaara flushed almost falling off of the bed.

'What must he think of me?' Gaara gushed inwardly, ' He must hate me that's what he must think'.

"I have to tell Haku." Gaara decided "After a shower." He added as an afterthought as he noticed the sticky substance all over him.

The red head gathered the clothes and towels and stumbled his way to Sasuke's personal shower. The shower was huge and highly decorated with mirrors everywhere; this gave the effect of copies of his body all over the room, looking back at him from every metallic surface. Seeing his bruise covered chest and back, Gaara fell to the floor sobbing,

"No danna (1) will ever want me now…" he whimpered out as he cried.

After what seemed like forever to him, the young geisha stood up, his eyes refusing to produce any more tears, and turned the shower on all the way. Even if he knew it was impossible he scrubbed everywhere trying to rid himself of the memories. He stopped scrubbing, startled at the sight of a slight pink tinge to the water and realized he scrubbed himself raw. Cringing at the feel of water on his broken ski, he just laid down in the tub and fell into a weary sleep.

-Meanwhile-

Sasuke awoke at 6 o'clock, a rather early time for him, and looked at beautiful boy curled up beside him.

'What am I going to do now?' he thought knowing that the boy's one chance to be free, his mizuage (2), was ruined.

He quickly and quietly got dressed and ready for the day and debated about staying with the boy until he woke up, or not.

'I'll just have to act as if nothing has happened' Sasuke decided, though it hurt him to think so he knew it was the only way, the only way to save the boy.

He got a pile of things ready for the soon-to-awaken geisha, knowing he wouldn't be able to do much with the soreness he would experience when he woke up. Sneaking one last look at Gaara he closed the door behind him and went out to begin the day.

"Sir help! One of the geisha! It was horrible!"

-Meanwhile-

Gaara knocked on Haku's door calling his name softly, and not hearing an answer tentatively stepped into the room.

"Haku?" he repeated, walking over to the empty bed, and saw a note written in Haku's beautiful handwriting.

To whoever finds this,

I Ha (3) Haku have left the Uchiha Okiya. I am going to elope with my lover Mamochi Zabuza. I hope whoever finds this will tell my friends Uzumaki Naruto and Sabaku Gaara know that I shall miss them and will try to be in touch. I'm finally happy for once in my life I hope father can forgive me. Good-bye.

Ha Haku

Just as he finished reading the note, Sasuke came rushing into the room, "Gaara, I'm so sorry I tried to find you as soon as I could, Haku is dead."

-----------------------------------------------SasuGaa-------------------------------------------------

Please don't hate me!

1.I don't know if I ever explained this but a danna is a geisha's patron and has exclusive rights to that geisha.

2. A geisha's mizuage is when a geisha sells their virginity to the highest bidder. I know it sounds bad but this is how the geisha would pay for all the debt they had accumulated over the years and it marks your entrance into becoming a full geisha.

3. Haku's last name is Ha if any of you were confused.

Haku is one of my favorites too so no flaming! Any will be used for smores!

Review and you shall get a cookie!

Chapter 7 will be up soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody! I'm so sorry this has taken me so long, I feel like I say that everytime I update. But I guess I do, well yeah I've written this chapter like 5 different times and either lost it or didn't like it but here's the final copy, I think… life's been really hectic for me lately so that would be why I am so extremely late, but I have a new schedule worked out so I should be able to update once a week now, hopefully it works! =^..^=

Skye does not own Naruto, or an of the characters in this story, they belong to Kishimoto-sama ^-^

Anyway on with teh story

-------------------------------------------------------gasp it's a line-----------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara felt his lungs strain and throat constrict, he felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. "_Dead? Haku couldn't be dead, that's just not possible," _was all Gaara could think.

"I'm so sorry Gaara, I know you two were close." Sasuke said as sincerely as possible. At those words the redhead fell to his knees, sobbing, trying to choke back his tears.

"No, it can't be true, it just can't be." He rasped over and over.

Sasuke slowly sat on the floor and pulled Gaara to him, rocking him, gently cooing to the sobbing heartbroken boy. Not long after his cries began to quiet and he slowly drifted into an exhausted slumber. The Uchiha looked down at the beautiful boy in his arms and couldn't help but sigh, he looked so gorgeous and peaceful in his sleep, and gently wiped the tear tracks off of his cheeks and slipped him into the bed.

With one last look at the slumbering beauty Sasuke silently slipped from the room, intent on getting to the bottom of this.

------------------------------------------------------------SasuGaa-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had gathered the boy that had told him of Haku's death to try and get a hold on the situation.

He was a kitchen boy, mostly used for cleaning and sending for errands, with brown spiky hair, and deep brown eyes to match, he wore goggles atop his head and a far too log scarf about his neck.

"What is your name, boy?" Sasuke asked, slightly softening his voice for the young boy.

"My name is Konohamaru, sir."

"Konohamaru, I need you to tell me **exactly **what happened to Haku." The Uchiha said emphasizing to get his point across.

"Well you see sir…

-flashback-

"_Konohamaru! Get in here, now!" came a yell from the kitchen of the Uchiha okiya. _

"_Yes Jiraiya-san?" the be-goggled boy asked, adding just enough stress on the "san" to annoy the chef._

"_I need you to run to the store, immediately! We have a very special guest coming to the okiya tonight, and father wants me to serve uni. Go to the fish market and get me the freshest sea urchins you can find, and be quick about it!" _

"_Blegh stupid old geezer!" the boy yelled as he left the kitchen, sticking his tongue out. He slowly strolled through the street, taking advantage of the rare break. After getting himself a cone of shaved ice, he made his way to the fish market the quickest way he knew, which meant taking a few "not-so-nice" alleyways. As he hurried to get out of the slums, a flash of color caught his eye, as he turned to see what it was a very familiar sight caught his eye._

_It was his long time crush, Haku, dressed in a simple cotton robe. _

"_Why is Haku-chan wearing that? He should be in his kimono…" he wondered. _

_As soon as the flutter went through him from seeing Haku, it stopped cold when he saw who was behind the geisha. _

_Just from looking at him Konohamaru could tell he was a nusumu, and then the pieces began to click in his head._

_Haku had always talked about getting out of the city but due to the war, you were not permitted to leave unless you were military personnel. He knew Haku had wanted to leave, but to stoop as low as to have a nusumu sneak him out of the city? _

"_Haku-chan!" he called down the alley, causing the geisha to jump in fright and turn at the call of his name._

"_I told you to come alone!" the nusumu hissed in the geisha's ear._

"_No please honestly, I didn't tell anyone! I need to get out of this city please!"_

_Seeing the look of distress mar the geisha's angelic face, Konohamaru began to run to Haku._

"_It's too late now, you blew it, how do I know that kid ain't gunna tell the cops? It's too late now." With those last words he drew his hand from his coat… _

_***BANG BANG BANG***_

_He turned tail and ran after he fired the last shot._

_Haku just stood there with a look of utter shock on his face, before falling, dead before he even hit the ground._

"_NO! HAKU!" Konohamaru yelled ran towards the fallen geisha with all of his might falling to his knees and cradling the fallen man's bleeding head._

"_No, Haku, please come back!" he sobbed, as police cars and men jammed into the alleyway._

_The scene was taped off and closed when they tried to pry the cadaver away from Konohamaru._

"_Come on son," a sorrowful officer said, placing a hand on the boys shoulder, "let's get you home."_

-end flashback-

Sasuke stared in horror at the tale he had just heard, but shaking his head snapped himself out of it.

"What about Zabuza? Weren't they supposed to leave together?"

"Apparently he had already made it out of the city, and is still waiting for Haku."

Sasuke took a deep breath to try and clear his head, this was too much information for even him to process.

"Alright, thank you Konohamaru, you may go for the day." The raven-haired man said while rubbing his temples. 'What am I going to do? With this scandal going on in our okiya not many men will want Gaara's mizuage, which will set us back quite a bit…'

A groggy Gaara tripped into the room "Oh Sasuke I just had the most horrible dream, I dreamed Haku was murdered!"

Gaara just took one look at the business man and he knew that it was no dream.

"Oh…"

"Haku's funeral will be held tomorrow and then we will continue your mizuage training as planned, ok?"

"Yes father." The geisha replied emotionlessly. Sasuke felt his heart breaking just looking at the boy, he had just lost his best friend and now he was being sold. 'What am I thinking?' Sasuke slapped himself out of it, 'Since when do I get attached?'

"You are dismissed Gaara." The boy bowed lowly, turned and left the room.

Sasuke turned back to his desk and tried to figure out what he was feeling, 'Could this be love?' he shook that thought away, he could never love anyone, it's impossible.

Picking up the phone he dialed the caretaker, "Yes we would like the funeral to be as early as possible tomorrow…"

--------------------------------------------------------SasuGaa-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was a sea of gorgeous geishas dressed the same in the official kimono of the Uchiha Okiya. A man who never knew Haku was speaking of how wonderful he was and how he would be missed, Gaara thought this was a load of shit. That man didn't know Haku, Haku would have wanted them to celebrate his life while he was here not stand here and cry about him being gone. This whole funeral was a sham, none of these geishas cared about Haku; they had been glaring at Gaara all day because they knew that now he would become the number one geisha of the okiya.

Sasuke had never felt more uncomfortable in his life, he had never had to attend a funeral for one of his geishas before and now every one of them was vying for his attention because they knew the position of number one was open. Unfortunately for them had had already chosen, 'Gaara…' he looked at the boy and saw the fire burning in his eyes and he knew that he would never feel resolved until he got revenge for Haku.

"Now will you all please bow your heads in prayer…"

-----------------------------------------------------------SasuGaa--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gaara only one step is left before you are ready for your mizuage, your geisha name needs to be chosen." Sasuke couldn't look at the boy in front of him. Lately every time he saw him a pain went through his chest, and though he would never admit it he was scared. Was he truly falling for this boy?

"I have taken much consideration and your name will be Ai."

The newly named geisha nodded as he said "Thank you, Father."

'You will answer to that name only now, do you understand?" "Yes Father."

"Good. The bidding on your mizuage started just a few hours ago and will end at midnight tonight, that person will have the rights to your mizuage. Do you understand?."

He nodded and left quickly with tears in his eyes. 'I don't want anyone but you…. Sasuke'

While Gaara sank to his knees and leaned his head against the door, Sasuke gripped his head in confusion and sank to the floor, 'I don't want anyone to have you but me'

They both whispered, "I don't want anyone but you"

-----------------------------------------------------------SasuGaa--------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for this chapter!

More chapters soon to come.

This chapter took forever!

I wrote and rewrote it so many times because I wrote it in my notebook first but that just sucked , then I wrote it on my laptop and saved it to only my flash drive but then my flash drive died and I had no way of retrieving this chapter. So, I wrote it again and here it is!

Please comment! I think my writing style has gotten a lot better tell me if you agree or not, cookies for whoever comments!

Ja Ne!

~Skye


End file.
